


Because of Elizabeth

by clio_jlh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Kid Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has its first baby, which causes some heightened emotions for both the wolves and the humans in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Working out my Allison feels here. Centered around breastfeeding a baby, so walk away if that's not your thing.

Allison arrived on the scene when Stiles’s head was still all-Lydia, all-the-time, and then became Scott’s girl so quickly that Stiles has always been able to admire her without it being weird.

That is, until now. Now it feels weird.

Because Allison is sitting in the late afternoon sun, in a rocking chair on the porch at Derek’s, with her new baby at her breast, and she looks so beautiful that Stiles isn’t sure how to breathe anymore. He knows this sight will soon become routine, and he almost feels bad about that.

“I’m taking a picture,” he says, and Allison smiles and nods.

Deaton says they won’t know for a few weeks if Elizabeth is a human. Derek doesn’t think she is, and is both hopeful and terrified at the prospect of a tiny werewolf in their midst. But Stiles thinks he’s ready and so does Deaton; it’s been a long ten years since Derek became the alpha and he’s settled into himself, lost those jitters that used to plague him. Deaton says it’s because of Stiles, but Stiles knows it’s really the pack.

Stiles sits down on the floor near Allison. Out in the yard Derek is working out with the pack; Elizabeth’s birth has aroused strong emotions they aren’t yet capable of controlling. Stiles knows that he’s pack and always has been, but that his presence near the baby provokes no reaction from the betas whatsoever feels like firmer proof of that than just being the alpha’s mate. Derek says that’s not how it works, but the pack’s need to protect Elizabeth is more primal than anything Stiles has seen from them, and feeling it flow harmlessly around him has settled something in him he hadn’t realized was still unsure.

“Do you want to take over?” Allison says.

Stiles tilts his head back. ”Not sure if you noticed,” he says, pointing to his chest, “but I’m not exactly set up for dispensing milk here.”

“Oh she’s full,” Allison says, and hands him a cloth with her free hand. ”Just put that over your shoulder.”

“Sure,” he says, though he’s smiling. ”Give me the dirty job.”

“Not so dirty, really,” she says, smiling back and hey, now he has an arm full of tiny, barely-week-old baby in a wee knit cap.

“Hey Elizabeth,” he croons, and she wriggles, jabbing out a fist uselessly. He puts her on his shoulder and she immediately cuddles into his neck. Her skin is so soft he wants it next to him always, and now he gets that biological clock business, that way that people see a baby and feel they want one of their own. He’ll take being an uncle to this one for now, though.

Allison reaches a hand down to his opposite shoulder, rubbing it, and says, “This is good.”

Stiles glances up and sees that she’s looking out at the rest of the pack, and realizes that hey, maybe Allison feels the same as he does, has felt the same. ”Yeah,” he agrees, patting Elizabeth on the back. ”This is good.”


End file.
